User blog:Codyn329/Evolving the Wiki
Note - lots of writing in here will probably be in the metaphorical term, not literal. The future of our Wiki is pretty predictable. It's going to soon stop. But of course, we are able to change the future, because the future is not definite. Instead of an abandoned ghost town, I'd want this wiki changed to a future that would instead be, a busy and popular town. To do that, we need to get as many people as we can, to get a town sized community. We need to make sure they take a trip over here and make sure they buy a house. And by that I mean make sure they visit and stay here. And, yes, I already know that about, only 2 to 3 users read it. Nxt, me, and drew. So, you're probably thinking "It's probably not worth it to write so much, then." But, it is actually worth something while to read. Okay, so maybe it might not be worth it. But, it's important! A very important matter, to note. Hopefully you guys have time to read. :P For the wiki to be successful, we need these following things: #A Community #A good skin and theme so people will stay. (I've done this step, and in fact will be adding more skins into the preferences for users enjoyment :3 ). #Content! Quality content that users will enjoy and find interesting, too. How would we do this? A very nice question indeed. I've in fact, the answer we need to this. While I was looking at the activity at Community Central, I found this: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:552597 Right now I'm perfectly fine and won't be offended if you call me a recent Changes/Wiki Activity stalker. LOL :P Now, back to the point, it has everything we would need. All those things are good ideas. Some things that might not seem to help at first is Videos, but that actually would be a good thing that would help. Though we won't do this now, we'll do it later. I was thinking of making tutorials on how to do things, like make 20 to 30 videos on making a good wikia main page, Infobox template, etc. Right now, we're at about 57 pages, which is actually pretty good. We're pretty close to 70 pages, so lets aim for that! Here are goals I want to aim for. Each step we are pretty close. Now, 60 pages to 200 pages is far, but if we do one step at a time we'll be in good shape! And, in fact, 200 pages will allow us to request for spotlight! This will be wonderful. And if we can say get about a 140 pages boost, we should be able to accomplish a lot of other stuff to. *Get to 70 pages *Get to 100 pages *Get to 125 pages *Get to 150 pages *Get to 200 pages Make sure to tell your friends who are interested in learning or helping out! ;) Spread the news! I'll be writing lots of more stuff! And this time.. I'll make sure not to procrastinate! Do not even dare try to procrastinate for 2 months like me! :P But in all seriousness, don't procrastinate. :P Cheers! Make sure to give out ideas on building a community or any good ideas for making the wiki more fun and awesome. ~Codyn329 Category:Blog posts